Space Pirate Momo
by Kuragari no Oshiego
Summary: Momo runs away from home and becomes a space pirate! ...Really this is just an excuse for me to write an ecchi story involving one of my favorite characters. I decided now would be a good time to so, in honor of Darkness ending ;.;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Momo Belia, formerly the third Princess of Deviluke, strode through her personal ship, the _Snowmelt_ , with a purpose. She felt eyes on her with every step but she didn't mind. Quite the opposite. Every crewmember aboard the _Snowmelt_ worshiped the ground she walked on. Momo wouldn't have had it any other way. Loyalty was the most valuable commodity in the universe. No man or woman who crewed her ship could even think of betrayal. Their reward was being blessed with the sight of her daily. More importantly, Momo was confidant they all knew their place. The number one rule aboard the _Snowmelt_ was 'look but don't touch.' Very few had ever broken that taboo and, truthfully, Momo felt sorry for the ones that had. She didn't actually ever have to do anything to the offending person. Her crew could be quite unpleasant to those they felt violated or insulted their Princess.

Risa came into sight and Momo noted that a smirk stretched across her face. The human woman was always smiling as if she knew a joke that nobody else understood. Momo knew that that was what had prompted Risa Momioka to follow her off Earth. To her, the world was nothing but a source of amusement and the universe offered a much wider range of possibilities. "Here already, Momo-chii?" The brown-eyed woman winked. "Eager, aren't you?"

Momo huffed. "Of course I am. This is the first lead we've gotten in awhile."

Risa's grinned even wider. "Whatever you say."

Momo flipped her shoulder-length pink hair back. "Just because I am good at this sort of thing doesn't mean that enjoy it." She had her image to consider after all.

"Yes, yes, Momo-chii." Risa leaned in so close that locks of her dark blonde hair tickled Momo's nose. "I know what you enjoy." Her warm breath caressed Momo's ear and the Princess's knees started to weaken. Risa's hand curled around Momo's hip and grasped her tail ever so gently.

Momo jumped and pushed Risa away. "I need to interrogate the prisoner," she yelped, quite unbecomingly. Risa laughed and let herself be pushed away. Momo hurried into the room Risa had been guarding, a blush on her face. _Will that woman ever get sick of playing with me?_ Momo suspected the answer was no.

The room was just a small storage area containing a few spare parts for the ship. The figure suspended from the ceiling was the real reason that Momo was here. She didn't know what species he was but he looked quite a bit like a human, only more thickly built than most and with two tusks poking up out of his mouth. His skin was a dark orange that wouldn't have been found on earth. The man opened his yellow eyes and his face darkened at the sight of her. Momo couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. The man was completely naked, after all.

Momo studied him. _Not my type at all._ When his member twitched, she smiled internally, however. _I seem to be his, though. But really, how could I not be?_ Not only was she one of the most beautiful women in the universe, she dressed in a manner that accentuated that fact. She wore black ankle-high booties with low heels and black tights. Her shirt was long-sleeved but white and just this side of transparent. It was tied at the throat but that was the only closure until the belt that circled around her hips. When she was still, the shirt settled on her perfectly but any movement opened up tantalizing glimpses. Her thin, black belt had a skull and crossbones buckle and a short sword hung down her left hip. In place of the flower accessories she used to wear in her hair, she had braided one forelock with colored beads and from the end of the lock dangled a little silver skull with bat wings.

She advanced on the prisoner, her heels clacking on the metal deck. Her shirt gaped open and his eyes went right to her chest. A thrill ran up her spine and her thin, black tail thrashed from side to side. There was no way he didn't now know she wasn't wearing a bra. _I'm not wearing any panties either. I wonder if he can tell_. Instead of the predatory look her face naturally wanted to take on, Momo made sure that her expression was troubled. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry," she said, touching him lightly on the hip. The man was suspended so that Momo's eyes sat level with his stomach. She stared up at him and clasped her hands together. With her peripheral vision, she noticed his member move again. "I didn't mean for my crew to treat you so roughly. I have been trying to work with them but they can sometimes be a little overzealous."

"Don't put on your little act for me, Princess Bitch," he said. Momo knew he was trying to sound tough but the nervous tremor in his voice completely betrayed him.

Momo gasped, as if his words had hurt her. "Please don't call me such. This doesn't have to be unpleasant if you don't want it to be." She trailed her fingers down his hip ever so lightly.

The man shuddered. "I-I'm not going to tell you anything."

Momo suppressed a smile. _So they all say._ "Now, now. I'm not after much here." She circled around behind him, letting her tail caress him gently. "Why don't we just start with your name. It can't hurt to tell me that."

The man was silent for a moment. "Fine, Princess Bitch. I'll have you know that you are dealing with Captain Gar Gan Garna of the _Slim Gar_ , the most lethal pirate in the galaxy!"

Momo was unable to resist the temptation to undercut him. "Shouldn't that be the 'former captain' of the _Slim Gar_?" she asked. Her _Snowmelt_ had just gotten through blasting the good captain's ship apart, after all. It might have been salvaged had Momo the impetus to do so. As it was, she was content to let it drift into the nearby asteroid field where it would slowly be pulverized.

Gar jerked, rattling the chains that held him up. "You bitch! You'll regret this!"

Momo sighed and decided to let her sweet and innocent persona go completely. It could be fun to act like that but it was wasted on a brute like Gar. She walked back in front of him. "Alright, Gar," she said. Her worried expression was replaced with an amused smirk. "Let's come to it. There is a certain planet, Barataria, only known to pirate captains. You will give me the coordinates to this planet. That's all I want, Gar." She winked at him. "That's not too much trouble, is it?"

"That planet is for pirates!" Gar snarled. "I won't betray my brethren."

Momo affected a sigh and then flicked at her braided forelock. "If it is for pirates, then it is for me. I am just Momo Belia now, pirate queen of the black seas."

Gar snorted in disbelief. "As if I will ever believe the daughter of Gid Lucione Deviluke would reject her heritage and go pirate. This is obviously a trap."

Momo put her hands on her hips and huffed in annoyance. Of course she was also aware that this pushed her chest up and out. "It's obviously _not_ a trap!" she snapped. "Why would I be dispatched on that kind of a mission? Everybody knows who I am. I would be the worst person to try and infiltrate a group of my father's enemies."

"Maybe that's the point," Gar speculated. "Maybe it's so obvious that Gid expects to overthink it and _not_ suspect you. What do you say to that?"

Momo rolled her eyes. Then she smirked at him. Her tail slithered up and curled around one of the shirt ties trailing down from her neck. She tugged and the knot opened. That let her shit gape open down to her navel. Gar couldn't see much yet but one wrong move...And judging by the beads of sweat popping out on his head, Gar knew it too. "Do you think my father would allow me to do things like this?" _He probably actually wouldn't mind, the old pervert._ The universe tended to perceive Gid as a far sterner man than he was in real life, however.

"Maybe he doesn't know everything that you are up to?" Gar ventured.

Momo's smirk stretched into a truly wolfish grin. "He doesn't know a thing, Gar. I've repudiated my family name. I'm sure Zastin or one of his other flunkies has been dispatched to try and bring me back home." _But, as my sister proved, they are not particularly adept at such things._ "I wish to be a pirate but I'll need a safe haven. The coordinates?"

Gar licked his lips. "If Zastin and the Royal Guard are after you, that's even more reason to deny you. The last thing we need is giving them more of a reason to try and find Barataria."

Momo's fingered the end of her hair. This was beginning to get old. She shrugged. "It really doesn't matter if you believe me or not. You are going to tell me what I want to know, either way." Momo giggled. "Because no man can deny me." _Well, one could..._ Momo clamped down hard on the thought before it go any further. It still inspired a riot of emotions in her. Mostly rage and sorrow. She shook it off as best she could. "For my first trick, why don't I make you hard without laying a finger on you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, trying and failing to hide his nervousness. "I've thrown away better looking chicks than you."

Momo suppressed a laugh at the sad lie. Instead, she trained her purple eyes on the pirate captain's member. It started to rise almost immediately. Not that Momo had any particular powers to make it do so. She just knew that paying attention to it would make him think about it. That, plus the situation and their various states of dress was no doubt causing him to imagine all sorts of things. Momo undulated her hands above his member as it swelled up. She laughed. "Loot at that. It's up! Magic." Momo didn't know what it was like to have an erection but Gar certainly didn't look very comfortable. It seemed like his cock was trying to tear away from his body to reach her. She walked forward and ran a finger along the underside of his penis. Her breast briefly flashed into view as she did so. Gar released a long, rattling breath. "Do you feel like talking yet?"

"Go to hell, Princess Bitch," he snarled.

Momo smiled, a little impressed he was still putting up a fight. She flicked the head of his penis and he shouted in pain. "Now, now. We can at least be civil, can't we?" She noticed that the pain hadn't reduced his ardor in the least. That made her raise an eyebrow. _Interesting._ "Come, now, Gar-chan. You can tell me. Who will ever even know? I promise that I'll make it worth your while." Gar held his silence, which she supposed was at least an improvement over insulting her. "Do I need prove it to you?" Momo walked behind him and, without warning, she whipped her tail through the air and across his backside. Gar shouted again and flinched forward. But, as Momo suspected, his erection didn't wilt in the least.

That made her laugh loudly. "So you like it this way, Gar-chan? I don't mind it." Gar swallowed audibly but he didn't protest. Momo decided to whip him a few more times with her tail. Gar's groans certainly took on a more erotic tone. She had to quit after a few strikes, however. _That actually hurts me quite a bit._ She circled back in front of him and drew her sword. "Do you like a little danger, Gar-chan?" She poked him in the hip just hard enough to draw a bead of blood. It trickled down into his thatch of pubic hair. Momo brought the blade lower, rubbing it on the side of his shaft. Gar's deep, rattling breaths suggested that he did indeed like the danger.

Momo watched his face and, when it seemed like he was close to orgasm, she dropped her sword away. She didn't say anything this time, idly tapping her sword against the toe of her boot. After a moment, Gar whispered, "Please…" Momo couldn't help smirking slightly. Despite all his protests, he had broken rather easily.

"Please…?" she asked, as if she had no clue what he was speaking of.

"Please let me finish." He sounded deeply ashamed but Momo suspected that was only adding to the pleasure of his experience.

Momo rested her blade on her shoulder. "You know what I need."

"Barataria." Gar closed his eyes and licked his lips. Then he told her.

The thrill of victory ran through Momo. Her grin was savage. "Good boy!" she praised him.

Then her tail shot out and wrapped around his dick. She worked it up and down rapidly, squeezing tightly. Gar only last a few seconds before screaming, "Princess!" Momo deftly dodged his ejaculate.

"Call me Captain," she said. She unwound her tail and walked out of the room. The moment the door slid closed behind her, Momo collapsed against the wall. She put a hand on her chest. Her heart was hammering in her chest. That hadn't been the first person she'd interrogated in such a manner but it was always thrilling and terrifying. That she could achieve such power over a man so easily both frightened and exhilarated her. _Most men are so simple. A little pleasure and they lose themselves. That was why…_

Before she could finish her thought, a pair of hands slipped under her shirt and cupped her breasts. "Oh, hard as diamonds!" Risa cackled. _How did she get behind me?!_ "Somebody had some fun in there."

"L-let go of me," Momo said shakily. She held back a moan. Risa was some kind of savant when it came to fondling.

Instead of letting go, Risa snaked one hand down and into Momo's tights. "Oh! You really are excited!" Momo couldn't trust herself to speak. Risa pushed Momo around and pinned her against the wall. The human woman opened Momo's shirt completely and kissed along her chest and collarbone. At the same time, the hand in Momo's tights maneuvered around to cup Momo's ass. Then Risa started to pull the tights down.

Momo tried to protest one more time. "Risa," she gasped. "The crew!"

"I sent them away," Risa murmured between kisses. "You're all mine." She took one of Momo's nipples in her mouth. At the same time, her hand came back up and she gently inserted a finger. Momo was embarrassed about how easily it slid in. When Risa used her other hand to catch Momo's tail and start caressing that as well, the Devilukian woman hand to put her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out. Momo couldn't last very long under such circumstances and soon climaxed so hard that it left her a little dazed.

Risa licked off her hand with a cheeky smirk, which humiliated Momo further. She jerked up her tights and tried to storm off. Her legs were too weak to allow it, however. Risa laughed and scooped her up easily. Momo squawked in surprise. She struggled weakly. "Let me go. What if one of the crew sees this?"

Risa grinned. "Then they'll know that their little princess tuckered herself out."

Momo's face darkened. "I am not their 'little princess,'" she snapped. "I am their captain."

Risa chuckled. "I know but you're embarrassed face is too cute to resist." Momo huffed but ceased her struggle. She knew that Risa was just being Risa and actually appreciated it. She was one of the few people who treated Momo exactly the same as she treated everyone else. Truthfully Momo was jealous of Risa's ability to always be herself. That didn't come so easily for Momo. She always felt like she was playing a part. Being a pirate was supposed to be a way for her to cut loose and stop worrying about making everyone around her happy. But wasn't that just a part she was playing too? _So what am I? Is that why he…?_

Momo shook her head fervently. She wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't. Risa glanced down at her but thankfully held her silence. The human woman dropped Momo off at her quarters. "You okay to walk?" she asked with her customary grin.

Momo flushed. "I am just fine, thank you very much."

Risa laughed. "So what should I do with the illustrious Captain Gar?"

"Offer him a spot as a scullion?" Momo deadpanned.

Risa stuck out her tongue. "Honestly, he'll probably take it after all of this. They laughed together and then Risa went on her way with a jaunty wave.

Momo decided to take a shower. She emerged a short time later, wrapped in a towel. A pot of tea was waiting for her on her desk. Courtesy, no doubt of Risa. Momo smiled. Risa might have seemed selfish but she was actually very cognizant of other's desires. _That's what makes her a first rate first mate._ Momo giggled at her own stupid joke as she sat down. She poured herself a cup and took a sip. _Not bad but it's not as good as Mikan-san's._ The thought killed her enjoyment of the tea. _Even a cup of tea makes me think of my time there. Will I ever be free of him?_

She stood up and walked to the window of her cabin. It was floor to ceiling and just now showed a vast, uninterrupted view of space. Momo put one hand on the window and touched her chest with her other. _Wasn't this pain supposed to lessen with time?_ That's what everybody told her but it felt as painful as the moment Rito Yuki had crushed her heart. For the first time. She could still hear his words, clear if it been an hour ago rather than nearly four years ago. Even while he was completely rejecting her, he'd maintained that wishy-washy, apologetic tone. "I don't think it will work, Momo," he'd said, hand behind his head, afraid to meet her eyes. "I want to try being with her alone." Then he'd bowed, "Please let me try, Momo!"

Haruna had confessed and Rito had decided that the harem plan wasn't fair to Haruna. Was too selfish. Momo had tried explaining that it was more selfish to reject all of the other women who loved him. He hadn't listened. She'd realized right then that Haruna wasn't only first in Rito's heart; she completely owned it. She was more important to him than the rest of them combined. Even Lala. It had devastated her and Momo had given up on the harem plan completely. She should have left Earth then, she knew, but Lala and Nana both wanted to stay. Lala was despondent, of course, and Nana was hurt in her own way as well. Momo had stay for them. But she had also stayed away from Rito.

If the other girls had done the same, Momo wondered what would have happened. Rito started dating Haruna and they quickly became a lovey-dovey couple. The more reasonable of his suitors, like Yami and Yui, had accepted it. Others did not. Niether Mea or Nemesis were really in love Rito but they did like to play with him and put him in all sorts of awkward situations that humiliated him and Haruna both. Lala had wanted to stay friends and Rito being Rito, they often found themselves in very suggestive situations. The same things happened with Yami and Yui and even Mikan. Momo had seen the stress was getting to Haruna and wondered what she expected. That Rito would suddenly stop being Rito when they became a couple? Still, it might have all turned out alright if it hadn't been for Run. She was the one who truly never gave up, cornering Rito and begging him several times. Sobbing all over him. It was quite shameful in Momo's opinion.

Things finally came to head just after Rito graduated. Momo still wasn't sure what happened but Haruna had finally broken up with of Momo dearly wished that hadn't happened. It had reignited all the old hopes she'd had. She'd figured that the last time she confessed to him, his heart had already been owned by Haruna. Maybe this time she'd have an actual chance to win him. It was a delusion. Rito wasn't the man she wanted him to be. After Haruna left, he'd run straight into Lala's arms.

Lala, being Lala, had accepted him without condition. After thinking about it, Momo realized that the reason Rito had gone to her was that she was probably the only person he could be sure _would_ take him unconditionally. Despite everything, Rito was a man with little self-confidence. He needed somebody uncomplicated like Lala. There was no talk of a harem this time, even though Lala would have been more receptive to it than Haruna. Momo couldn't delude herself into wanting it this time. If Rito truly would have loved them all, Momo thought she could have accepted the harem, even with Lala as the number one girl. Rito wasn't that kind of man, however. Truthfully, Momo wondered whether such a man could ever exist or if was something that could only exist in her fictional galge.

So Rito had married Lala and everyone, save Run, who probably was still trying to get a pity fuck, accepted it. After all, there was no way Lala would ever leave Rito the way Haruna had. She was a seemingly bottomless font of kindness and patience. Just like that, Momo's dreams turned to ash. Rito had been what she wanted most in the universe and, for the first time in her life, she'd utterly failed. Not knowing how to handle the situation, she had run.

Momo bounced her hand off the window and sighed. _I ran away so I wouldn't have to think about it yet it is all I think about._ She sighed. _I need to keep busy._ Momo dressed, this time in pink capri pants, black slippers and a long-sleeved black blouse. She made sure to wear panties and a bra this time, as well. Her boobs were feeling a little sore after all that. She left her room and swiftly made her way to the bridge of the _Snowmelt._

Her alpha bridge crew were at their stations. The _Snowmelt_ wasn't big enough to require a large crew and her bridge only consisted of a pilot, navigator and gunnery chief. Momo was the captain, of course, and Risa was the executive officer. Since she was running away from home, she hadn't been able to take any of her staff or bodyguards with her. She and Risa had been forced to collect a crew of mercenaries and adventurers wherever they could find them. Not an easy task but she and Risa had more than their fair share of charm.

The pilot was a man named Sugu. He was lanky and tall, with coal black skin and shaggy bright red hair. Momo was uncertain what planet he was from but he seemed to be able to see without ever opening his eyes. Momo would have asked him what the purpose of his species having eyes was if they never opened them but she was a little worried he was some kind of mutant or something. If that was why he had left his homeworld, she didn't want to remind him of it. The navigator was his lover, Maha. She was the complete opposite of him in many ways, being short and pale. She wore her blue hair in two tails and the only indication she wasn't human was the bright golden color of her eyes. The Gunnery Chief, Tarik, was the least humanoid. He was an Urs, tall and stocky and covered from head to toe in coarse black fur. His eyes were dark and a little beady, in comparison to a human's.

Momo knew she had lucked out with the small bridge crew. They worked well together and each of them managed to deal with Risa in their own way. "Captain!" Tarik and Maha shouted, getting to their feet in a show of respect. Sugu didn't get up, simply waving his hand and muttering, "Captain." Maha nervously glanced from Momo to Sugu despite the fact that he typically greeted her in such a manner. Momo didn't mind. The only thing that she cared about was his piloting ability. In that, Momo thought he was one of the best in the universe.

"Maha, Tarik, Sugu" she said said with a grin. That cued the two who had stood to sit back down. "How is the _Snowmelt_?"

Maha jumped back up. "Top condition, Captain! All minor repairs after the battle with the _Slim Gar_ are completed. The _Snowmelt_ can launch at your leisure, Captain."

That made Momo happy. Not only had they tore apart the _Slim Gar_ with ease, despite the _Snowmelt_ only massing slightly more, the damage they'd taken in return hadn't even taken a day to repair. Gar wasn't the best pirate around but he wasn't the worst either. _If I can do this to him, I can stand up against any of these other pirates._ She also knew, from experience, that the Deviluke military was mediocre unless her father was at the helm. "Good job," Momo said. "Please convey to the crew how proud I am of all of you. That goes double for the bridge crew." She gave them her softest, most pure smile. Maha blushed deep red and Tarik trembled with pleasure. Only Sugu didn't react but Momo tried not to take offense. She wasn't even sure he could see her smile with those eyes of his.

"You do us too much honor," Maha whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Nonsense." Momo stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked as if she was about to panic. With a kind smile, Momo steered her back into her seat. Then she bent over the screen at Maha's workstation and input a few commands. "These are the coordinates for Barataria that I received from Gar." Maha's embarrassment faded as she studied the coordinates. "Do you think you can get us there?"

Maha smiled. "Of course, Captain." She typed a few things on the screen. "In fact, it shouldn't take very long at all."

"Excellent," Momo said. "In that case, launch as soon as you have a heading." Maha nodded and Momo wondered to her captain's chair and sat. The chair was too big for her but she liked to think that her force of personality more than made up for her rather diminutive stature. She'd hadn't grown that much in the last few years. Not as much as she'd been hoping. _Still bigger than Nana, at least_ she thought with a silent laugh. Excitement pulsed through Momo. This was it, the next step on her quest. Any pirate who was anyone trafficked through Barataria. There was no better place to get a lead on a vulnerable target or fence stolen goods. Momo giggled and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. _I hope you're ready for me, Barataria._

 **Author's Note:** I always liked the combination of fear and courage Momo had when it came to Rito so this is my conception of a rejected Momo trying to push herself beyond Rito and become the kind of fearless woman she wants to be (while running away at the same time :P). It may seem like I'm bashing Rito a bit here but I think its pretty clear in the manga that he's just a regular boy who wants a regular relationship. Momo and Risa will be the only two To Love-ru characters that have a major role in this story, I think. I'm not planning on reuniting the whole gang, just FYI. Some of the other characters I like may show up. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _What a shithole_. Momo stared down at the information on Maha's terminal. _I had my suspicions that Barataria was no Deviluke but I didn't expect it to be this..._ The planet was a hot, swampy mess. The temperature averaged a good ten degrees Celsius hotter than Earth and the atmosphere only had between ten and fifteen percent oxygen, depending on location. _It's going to be hard to breathe down there. For most, at least._ Momo's own Devilukian physique would protect her in that regard. Same with the gravity. _About a hundred and twenty percent of Earth's. Yuck._ It was also clear that planet was nothing more than a hideout and trading port for the pirates. There was only one city, far to the north, and no evidence of any other civilization. No agriculture or mining. The city had a rudimentary power grid and the _Snowmelt_ had picked up a couple satellites in orbit. Momo couldn't say she was that surprised but she was disappointed. _I can't have_ this _be my home location. I'll either have to fix it up or find somewhere else._

"Has there been any challenge to us?" Momo asked. It seemed unlikely that the planet would have an organized military but supposedly it had a ruler, the so-called Pirate King, Konkat Shiki. _You'd think he'd at least have a couple of ships on standby to investigate a stranger._ The pirate captains were so closed-mouthed about the location that she thought they'd have some kind of defense against an uninvited guest.

"Nothing so far, Captain," Maha reported. "I haven't received any hailing calls at all."

 _How strange. Are they really that confident in the captain's abilities to keep the location secret?_ Or maybe they knew that if the Deviluke navy showed up, the first and best plan was to just run. "How many ships are in orbit?" Momo asked.

"Sixteen." Maha promptly responded. "I'm not sure how many might be down in the city itself. Umm…" Maha guessed Momo's next question. "Ten of the ships out-mass the _Snowmelt_ but only two of them by any significant amount." _Good_. Momo had believed that her ship was as good a just about any belonging to a pirate in the galaxy. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of pirates thinking they could push her around because of the size of her ship. _Men always think that size is everything after all._

"So are we going down there?"

Momo shrieked and leapt into Maha. She glanced at the woman who had startled her so badly, breathing heavily. It was Risa, of course, customary grin in place. Sometimes Momo wondered if she was actually a human at all and not some kind of ghost. _Maybe she can only rest in peace if she gropes a thousand titties or something._ "I told you not to do that!" Momo snapped.

Risa wasn't chastened in the least. "But your reactions are so cute, Momo-chii." Risa turned slightly more predatory. "Though I am a little jealous of how close you are holding Maha-tan." Momo glanced down and realized that she was hugging Maha's face against her chest. The woman was beet-red.

"Sorry, Maha," Momo said, quickly letting go.

"N-n-no," Maha said, shaking her head so hard her tails flew from side to side. "I-it's alright!" Risa licked her lips so Momo gave her a stern glare. Maha didn't have it in her to endure Risa's advances. Risa noticed and stuck out her tongue. Despite the disrespectfulness of the expression, Momo took that for tacit acknowledgment.

Momo idly twisted a lock of hair around her finger, returning to Risa's original question. "Well, I am going down there. I think I'll take Tarik as well." She glanced at the big Urs. He would be a valuable deterrent for anyone who thought of accosting Momo. Not that she couldn't handle herself but it was better not to have to fight. "You'll be fine in that atmosphere, right?" He rumbled his agreement.

Risa pouted. "I want to go too! I've been cooped up in this ship for too long."

Momo narrowed her eyes. "You won't like it. The gravity is heavy and the oxygen is lacking. Just walking too fast might make you pass out."

Risa put her hands behind her head and smiled. "Don't worry about me, Momo-chii. I'm in better shape than you think." Momo considered that. Risa didn't exercise or anything but it _was_ a running joke among the ship's crew that one night with Risa was enough to leave any man exhausted for a week. _Is sex exercise?_ Momo thought about her own recent encounter with Risa. _I suppose it is, in its own way._

"Alright, Risa, you can come." The human threw up her hands and crowed with delight. Momo took her D-dial out of her pocket and summoned a flower with a pink stalk and blue petals. "Here. Keep this with you. It emits oxygen at a much higher level that most plants so it should help you breathe."

Risa took it almost reverently. "A flower, Momo-chii? You shouldn't have!" The human seized her in a tight hug. When she started softly biting her ear, Momo hurriedly pushed her away.

"It's just the best tool for the job!" Momo snapped, her face warm. Risa wasn't listening. Instead she held the flower close and beamed. Momo's shoulders slumped. "Take us into position," she ordered Sugu. "I'm going to go and change."

Momo made her way back to her quarters and considered what she should wear down to the pirate stronghold. _Something with impact!_ She stripped out of her clothes and searched through her wardrobe. First she pulled on a pair of black lace panties, followed by a matching black lace bra. Then a pair of black thigh high stockings like the kind she used to wear to high school. A red miniskirt short enough to leave plenty of exposed skin between the hem and the top of her stockings. After moment of consideration, she stripped off the bra and squirmed into a red corset. She used her tail to tighten the black strings down the back of the corset. Fully tightened, it did outstanding things to her cleavage.

She moved on to her hair next, braiding her forelock with red and black beads and dangling the same silver skull with wings from the end. Then Momo sat down and did her make up. She kept it light, just enhancing her already considerable charms. When she was finished she cinched her sword-belt with the skull and crossbones buckle around her waist. Next on were a pair of black gloves, followed by a black overcoat actually fell past her skirt but she left hanging open. Her final garments were a black tri-corner hat and black ankle-high heeled boots. After a moment's consideration, she added a black choker necklace with a ruby that dangled at her throat.

Momo admired herself in the mirror and nodded. Her tail and bright pink hair made it hard to hide who she was but she doubted anyone who looked at her would see the third princess of Deviluke. Momo clenched her fists and brought them close to her body. _Great!_ Momo cackled with delight. This was the perfect outfit to unveil herself as Momo Belia, pirate of the dark seas.

Risa was waiting for her just outside her cabin. Her dress was quite a bit simpler that Momo's. The human wore short black pants, black slippers and a loose white shirt unlaced enough to show plenty of cleavage. Momo's flower was tucked into the breast pocket of the blouse. Her light brown hair was held back with a red scarf. Momo considered her first mate. She obviously wasn't nearly as flashy as Momo but that would be a good thing. She would go basically unnoticed and be able to mingle with the general populace of Barataria.

"Momo-chii!" Risa shrieked. "You look simply divine." The human launched herself into Momo and proceeded to fondle her in a variety of places. Once Momo regained her footing, she slapped Risa away. It wasn't easy. The woman seemed to have at least four sets of hands.

""When we're down there, I expect you to show a little restraint," Momo said as sternly as she was able.

Risa pouted but nodded. "I'll try but it's hard when you look so…mmm!"

Momo took a step away from her. "Yes, well, please do your best." The smile on Risa's face didn't make Momo feel the slightest bit better. They joined Tarik the _Snowmelt's_ little bay, which contained two small one-person fighters and a shuttle. The Urs looked plenty formidable, wearing only a shorts and a vest which allowed his bulk to show through. He also had a large handgun strapped prominately to his waist.

When he saw her, Tarik bent almost double in a bow. "You look radiant, my Captain."

"You are too kind," Momo said with a genuine smile.

"Aw, aren't you a sweet ol' bear," Risa said, patting the top his his head. His hackles stood up in a way that Momo knew meant he was getting upset. Risa had a talent for needling anyone she met and Tarik seemed more sensitive to it than most.

Momo quickly patted one of his big paws. "Thank you," she said. "I mean it. Why don't we get going." Tarik nodded stiffly and they entered the little shuttle. He piloted them down through the atmosphere of Barataria and they landed near the outskirts of the little city.

A wave of wet heat rolled over Momo the moment the door to the shuttle opened. It was like a wet blanket. She wrinkled her nose at the fetid smell in the air. _I can taste it!_ Momo scraped her tongue across her teeth as she descended the ramp. Risa bounced behind her. If she noticed the heat and the smell, she didn't react to it. Tarik, on the other hand, halted at the exit to the ship. It was difficult to tell the Urs' facial expressions but she thought he looked like he was about to vomit. _I can't imagine how bad the stench is to him. Plus he has all that fur._ Momo smiled apologetically. "Why don't you stay and watch the ship, Tarik?"

The Urs bravely shook his head. "I couldn't allow to women to enter into this hellhole unescorted, Captain."

 _What good will it be if are sick the whole time?_ It was true that Momo had brought Tarik along as a deterrent but it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. _Should have brought one of the other boys._ "I'll be fine, Tarik. You don't have to push yourself."

Tarik tried to take a step forward and heaved like he was about to throw up. Momo took a quick step back. The Urs hung his head, "I apologize most heartily, Captain. It seems I must stay here."

Momo's heart went out to the silly bear. She stepped to him and patted his arm. "I'll be alright, Tarik," she said. "I'll call you if I get into a real pinch." Tarik just nodded, still miserable despite Momo's bright smile.

"Let's go already!" Risa called. Momo sighed and rolled her eyes before turning around. She was honestly a little surprised Risa even bothered waiting for her. Momo descended the ramp and took an experimental step onto the soft-looking brown ground. Her foot sank into a little but not as much as she feared. She glanced around. Tarik had landed the shuttle in a little clearing surrounded by stunted trees. The trees had big, fat leaves that were brownish-green. The whole planet seemed pretty brown, in fact, confirming Momo's initial reaction to the planet.

She and Risa left the clearing and made the way to the city. Even though the city only had a few tall buildings, it was easy to spot because all of the trees in the area were strangely stunted. _Effect of the gravity or…?_ Momo didn't know if that made any sense. She was always able to get good scores on tests at school but the information usually evaporated out of her brain the moment she didn't need it nor find it interesting.

Nobody accosted or challenged them as they entered into the town. The roads were all just hard-packed earth and the buildings were mostly grey and brown prefab units. There were a few houses here and there but most of the town consisted of warehouses, repair shops, inns and bars. Aliens of all stripes hurried here and there, understandably few of them lingering in the wet heat. None of them payed much attention to either Momo or Risa. Momo understood that on one level. Barataria must see a lot of strangers. On the other hand, it wasn't often she was overlooked.

Momo stopped near the center of the town. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. Wandering around wasn't going to get her anywhere. Truthfully, she'd kind of expected agents of the Pirate King to come and escort her to the man the moment she entered the town. _I guess it is expecting a little too much to be treated like a foreign dignitary the way I normally am._ "Risa," she said. "Why don't you see if you can find out where we should head next? There has to be some kind of...center of power." Risa smirked and scampered off. Momo leaned against the side of a building that seemed relatively clean and waited. Nobody Momo had ever met was as good at wheedling out information as Risa was. It was one of the myriad talents that made it worth putting up with all her eccentricities.

While she waited, Momo watched the passersby. They seemed the typical pirate sort. Rough and ragged. Momo wondered how many of them were soldiers out of work since the end of her father's war of galactic unification. _They'll probably hold that old hatred against me too._ Momo shrugged. She would deal with it. She noticed a few of the men giving her admiring looks but none approached her. That was strange to her. Even the relatively polite men of Japan would have approached a lone woman by now.

Risa returned and pointed at a bar that had been catching Momo's attention as well. "Apparently anybody who is anybody drinks at the Cathedral."

Momo nodded. "Good work, Risa." The bar did stand out, though it was the same grey prefab as the most of the rest of the town. At three stories, it was one of the tallest buildings around. The people Momo had seen coming and going seemed healthier and better dressed than the general run of people in Barataria. Above the door, the words 'The Cathedral' were painted in garish red letters. Momo took a deep breath to steady herself and marched right into the bar with Risa trailing in her wake.

The inside of the bar was a relief. It was much cooler than outside and a shiver ran up Momo's spine. The fetid smell was also considerably dampened by a sweet smell that was actually a little sickening itself but much better than the stench outside. The interior of the bar was brightly lit with decent enough wood-paneled walls and sawdust on the floor. There were several tables, mostly with booth seating and a long bar. Momo was surprised how many people were in the bar at midday.

She walked calmly to the bar, ignoring the curious looks she was getting. The first rule of any situation was to act like you belonged, no matter what. She seated herself on one of the stools. Risa sat down next to her. The bartender was a huge figure with blue-grey skin, a trunk for a nose and very small black eyes. He glanced at her and took his time coming over to her. "Hello, barkeep," Momo said. "Brightly. What kind of mixed drink would you recommend?"

"Are you sure you belong here, young miss?" he rumbled back.

Momo gave him a thin smile. "Oh, I am quite sure that I do."

"I don't know you, girl, and that's a problem. The Cathedral is for a certain clientele."

Momo increased her smile so that it was her most dangerous one. "Trust me, I am the very definition of 'certain clientele.'"

The barkeep grunted. "This isn't worth fighting over. If you don't belong here, it will be taken care of before too long. What are you drinking?"

Momo repeated her earlier question. "What would you recommend?" The bartender started reeling off drink after drink. Momo did her best to keep her composure. The truth was, she wasn't old enough to legally drink on either Earth or Deviluke. She chose a drink at random. "I'll take a pink ghost." The bartender had no visible reaction, which made Momo think she made a safe choice.

"I'll take a Lurisian Blue Night," Risa said.

While they waiting for their drinks, Momo spun around on her stool and inspected the people were in small groups having hushed conversations. _Bartering, most like._ She tried to spot someone who looked important and settled on a relatively innocuous looking man. He was of medium height and build with grey hair and a goatee. While he didn't stand out physically, his clothes were closer in quality to a successful merchant than a pirate. He was also completely at ease in this nest full of pirates, which meant that he was supremely confident no one would touch him. The man was playing cards with few others and, based on his constant laughs, was either winning or didn't care about losing. Definitely a man worth watching.

The barkeep handed her the drink she'd ordered and Momo inspected it. The beverage was in a tall glass and as pink as her hair. There was a coat of white froth on top. Momo took an experimental sip and nearly gagged. _So strong!_ All she could taste was the alcohol. _What kind of mixed drink is this? Did that bastard just dump grain alcohol in a glass and color it pink?_ Risa was already half done with the bottle of beer she'd ordered. _Lush_ , Momo thought, quite unkindly. "Let's go and see if we can't join that care game," she said. Risa jumped up eagerly.

Momo led her to the table the important-looking man and his friends were playing at. She leaned on the table without hesitation and smiled at the men. The way her hands were braced showed off a generous amount of cleavage. "You boys mind if we join your game?" she asked coyly.

The grey-haired man leaned back and gave her an easy smile. "I've never said no to a beautiful woman before, much less two." He turned his eyes-which Momo noticed were also grey-on two of the other men. "You boys are just about out of cash anyway, right?" Both men got up quickly and sat at a nearby table. Momo filed that away. Immediate obedience to his mere suggestion. _I've chosen the right man._ As she and Risa sat, the man introduced himself. "My name is Alskad. A pleasure to meet you ladies."

Since Alskad omitted the name of his ship, Momo did the same. "I am Belia and my friend is Risa. The pleasure is all mine." Momo sat down at the table.

"I must warn you, we don't play for pennies in this game," Alskad said.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun otherwise," Momo responded with a cheeky grin. "Don't worry," she added. "We can hold are own."

"Glad to hear it," Asklad said with a half-smile. He introduced the two remaining men at the table as Zain and JJ. Zain gave her a pleasant enough smile but JJ eyed her suspiciously. Momo slightly nudged Risa and the woman, never one to disappoint, quickly started making eyes at JJ. _Hopefully, that will distract him._ Alskad gave a quick rundown of the game and Momo was gratified to learn it was a slight variation of a game she already knew. Alskad dealt the first hand. Momo glanced at her hand. _Not bad._ "So," Alskad said, "I can't say I've ever seen you on Barataria, Belia. How did you come to visit our little swamp?"

Momo suppressed a wince. _He took the initiative away from me._ "I suppose I came here like most people do. I learned the location from a fellow pirate captain." Momo smiled. "They say you're not a true pirate until you've come to Barataria."

Alskad laughed good-naturedly. "Do you mind me asking which pirate pointed you in our direction?"

"It was Captain Gar Gan Garna," Momo said. She had no other answer ready.

"That old rogue?" Alskad laughed. "Now there's a surprise. I never thought he'd tell another soul." Alskad eyed her. "I suppose every man has...certain weaknesses, however."

Momo kept a benign expression, though she was bristling internally. "Oh, do you know the good Captain Garna?"

Alskad smiled. "Oh, I would say that I know pretty much every captain that passes in and out of Barataria. Part of the job."

Momo cocked her head. "And what job is that?"

Alskad raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised she didn't already know. "Executive Officer aboard the _Godspeed_." Momo nearly did a spit take. _Godspeed_ was the name of the ship of the Pirate King. She'd stumbled right into arguably the second most important person on Barataria. _What luck!_

Before Momo could say anything further, however, JJ suddenly shouted, "That's it! Yo, I knew I knew this bitch. This bitch is a princess, man!" Momo spun around and saw Risa giving her an apologetic look. _What happened?_ The rest of the bar all quieted and stared in her direction. Momo glanced at Alskad and saw regret and annoyance but no surprise. _So he knew who I was._ "She's a Devilukian! Gid's fucking daughter!" Momo heard a lot of rustling and this time when she gaze around, there were a number of guns pointed in her direction.

Alskad spread his hands. "Well," he said, "I was hoping to get a little more information out of you…" he spared a glare for JJ, who recoiled. "But now that the cat's out of the bag, perhaps you could tell us all what you are doing on Barataria, Princess Momo Belia Deviluke."

Momo made sure her face remained as unconcerned as possible. _Even a hint of nervousness and they will never believe me._ "I am doing exactly as I said. Visiting this planet in my capacity as a pirate captain."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" JJ spat. "Nobody gonna believe that a fucking Deviluke went pirate."

Alskad sighed and held up a one finger. JJ stiffened and audibly gulped. "I apologize for my man's rudeness. His point is valid, however. What possible reason would a princess of the universe's ruling family have to become an outlaw?"

Momo laced her fingers and rested her chin on them. "Do you question every pirate about their motives?"

Alskad's grey eyes hardened. "Most of the time I don't have to."

"Well, let's just say that I am no longer welcome at home, then."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

Alskad studied her for a long moment and Momo thought she was close to pulling it off. Too much explanation would come off false. The key was her attitude. Then JJ burst out, "Oh, man, that's bullshit. This is a trap! That bitch wants to set us up."

Alskad pulled out a thin baton and pointed at JJ. He depressed the stud on top and JJ began seizing and screaming. This went on for almost a full minute. When Alskad let go of the button, JJ hit the floor. As far as Momo could tell, he was still alive however. She kept her mask of nonchalance in place, even though inside she was screaming. Alskad shook his head. "I wonder, sometimes, if I should just have his tongue removed. He does express the sentiments of the other's in this room, however. I am afraid that nobody here can trust that you are completely severed from you family."

 _Damn it!_ Momo's hand twitched toward her D-dial. _There must be some way to convince them._ "Hold up," Risa said. "You all just need Momo-chii to prove that she isn't here on her father's orders, right?" Alskad nodded with one eyebrow raised. "Well, that's easy!" Momo's stomach tightened and her throat went dry. Risa's ideas almost never turned out well for her. "How about she performs a striptease for everybody?" Momo stopped breathing. _What does that prove?!_ "Gid would never let his baby girl do something so salacious right?" Risa laughed. "Exposing herself in front of a bunch of pirates would certainly prove she wasn't planning to return to high society, right?"

 _Oh, no. No, no, no!_ Yet at the same time, Momo felt a spark of excitement deep in her stomach. The pirates in the bar began speaking softly amongst each other. Alskad glanced around, clearly taking in the mood of the bar. "Hmm." Then he smiled in a way that sent a chill up Momo's spine. "Well, I don't see that it could hurt."

"Great!" Risa said, slapping the table. She winked at Momo. "Knock 'em dead, kid!" _You are going to pay for this one, Risa!_

Momo stood up stiffly and began walking toward the bar with her head down. She realized that she was scowling and quickly wiped it off her face. If she was going to do this, it would be better to seem at ease. _Wait! Am I actually thinking about it?_ Momo's thoughts raced. She had any number of ways to escape. Her D-dail was right there and she could summon any number of paralyzing plats or simply retrieve one of her sister's teleporters. _If I do that, I'm finished here. They won't trust ever trust me._ If that happened, everything she had done to this point would have been pointless. Momo couldn't stand the idea. To give up on everything in a moment of cowardice. _I came here to be free of everything that bound me. To be the Momo I always wanted to be._ Despite how bold she had forced herself to be with Rito, the old Momo would have run at this point.

The former third princess of Deviluke leapt up onto the bar. She looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Is somebody going to put on some music?" Alskad grinned and snapped his fingers. Music started to pump into the room. Momo wasn't sure the source but she liked the deep rhythms. Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You are Momo Belia! Turn this room of enemies into allies in one move. The power is yours, not theirs. Eat your heart out, Rito Yuuki Deviluke!_ Momo grabbed her tri-corner hat, spun around and flipped it out into the crowd. The pirates roared their appreciation. Momo noticed that many had already put away their weapons.

She started to dance. It was awkward at first. She'd never danced in an erotic manner before, not even for Rito. Risa, always toeing the line between helping and harming, met Momo's eyes and thrust her hips a few times in what Momo supposed was supposed to be a demonstration on what she should do. It did spark an idea for Momo, however. Some of her earth friends had loved to watch Japanese and Korean pop stars. Momo had once seen Rito literally pass out after walking in on Mikan teaching Yami some Hello Venus choreography. _Gotta get the hips working._ Momo glanced down in concentration. _Just like that!_

Of course, it wasn't just dancing she had to do. Momo let her shoulders fall back and her coat slip off. Since it had her D-dial in the pocket, she consciously threw it directly at Risa. The woman caught it and winked, which Momo hoped meant she realized what it contained. _Okay, what next? Boots, I suppose. But how to get them off without looking like a fool?_ She brought one leg up and tried to pull it off real quick. After she almost face-planted, she gave up that idea. Instead, she caught the heel of her boot on the lip of the bar and pulled back. It came loose and when she kicked up, it flew off her foot and smacked a pirate in the face. Momo winced but the pirates, including the one who was hit, laughed uproariously. _One down._ Her boots had heels so she was going be unbalanced if she put her foot down. Instead, she took a one-legged hop to the side. _Ugh. Too awkward, Momo!_ When she thrust her foot in the face of a pirate, he understood, however. The man pulled her boot off and held it up over his head like a trophy.

Momo danced back and just barely managed to keep her feet when her stockings slipped on the sheer surface of the bar. She sat down, in what she hoped was a sexy manner, and pulled off one stocking. After playing around with it for a moment, she sling-shotted it into the crowd. Then she got back up and put her stocking-clad foot on the forehead of one of the pirates near the bar. She smirked down at him and he took the cue, reaching up and pulling it down. Momo's face heated as she realized he could see right up her skirt. It only got hotter when she considered that he would soon be able to see a lot more than that.

She spun around to hide her growing embarrassment. It occurred to her that she only had five articles of clothing left. Since the gloves were obviously the least embarrassing things to remove, they were her next choice. She tried to lose herself in dancing as she took them off. It was quite a bit easier to move across the top of the bar, now that her feet were bare. Once the gloves were gone, she unbuckled her belt and let it slide off. The sword crashed behind the bar and Momo made a mental note of where it was.

That left her in just a skirt, panties and corset. The room seemed to blur in front of her and the music start sounding very distant. A small voice asked _Am I really going to do this?_ Then a louder one shouted _Of course! Don't be such a coward, Momo!_ Before she could think about it anymore, Momo unfastened her skirt and let it fall down her legs. She stepped out of it with one leg and then kicked up, sending it sailing across the room. _Why did I do that?!_ Two pirates caught it and then proceeded to get into a fistfight over it.

Momo laughed and a lot of her tension went with it. _What was I so worried about? I'm going to own these boys after this._ Momo spun so her back was to the crowd and started swaying her hips, her tail moving back and forth hypnotically. She glanced over her shoulder and winked. Ever so slowly, she snaked her tail up to the ties on the back of her corset. She loosened the ties and let the corset slide down to her hips. She turned back the pirates with her hands covering her breasts. A few hip wiggles and twists slid the corset all the way to her ankles and she kicked it the crowd the same way she had with her skirt. This time it caused no less than a five-man brawl.

 _Well, I guess this is the moment of truth._ Momo nerves started again but she took a breath to settle them. _Do it, Momo. Your tits are one of your best assets anyway._ Momo let her hands fall away and the pirates collectively gasped in appreciation. Now that they had seen and there was no taking it back, Momo felt even more energized. Her stomach was still twisting but she recognized it as excitement this time. Feeling free, Momo threw herself into dancing. She decided that was a mistake a few seconds later. The first problem was that it kind of hurt to have her breasts bouncing around so much. The second was that she was starting to get wet and she realized that they might be able to see it if she waited too much longer before finishing her dance.

Momo turned her back to the pirates. She glanced over her shoulder again and teased by pulling her panties down just slightly and letting them slide up again. The pirates howled in frustration. Momo winked and this time slid her tail under one of the legs of her panties and hooked the waistband. With one pull, she slid them all the way down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and spun back the crowd. At the same time she flung her panties away. She tried to throw them over near her sword but misjudged and actually hit the sink. To her chagrin, they fell directly into a half-full tankard of beer.

 _Oh, well!_ She was starting to feel dangerously giddy. She was as naked as the day she was born in front of dozens of rowdy pirates. Her father would die. _What would Rito do?_ Probably try to shield her nudity from the crowd. The gallant idiot. Momo hadn't quite known what to expect but she was surprised how good she felt. Free. _And very horny._ Her fingers itched to be doing something that, even now, she was not nearly comfortable enough to do in front of anybody, much less a bunch of outlaw men.

A few moments after Momo stopped dancing the music quit. Momo continued to stand on the stage, unsure what to do next. She was breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. Now that she wasn't moving, the chill air that had been so welcome at first started to feel a little too cold. Her nipples, already erect, started to get almost painfully hard. _What should I do now?_ It was hard to think past her arousal.

A slow clap knocked her senses back into her. Alskad was advancing on the stage and clapping, a smirk on his face. "An excellent performance, Princess. One might even have thought you were a professional." Momo narrowed her eyes at the implied insult. Then a chill ran up her spine when she realized he'd referred to her as Princess. He drew a gun, as did the pirates on either side of him. Momo glanced up and saw that Risa was similarly covered. "Unfortunately, nothing will make me forget that you are a Deviluke."


End file.
